


A Rival's Kiss

by Akira21818



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira21818/pseuds/Akira21818
Summary: 从哈利第一次遇见黑魔王开始，伏地魔就一直坚持使用恰当的礼仪，这并不能解释事情升级的原因。强烈建议看原文，翻译有很多理解不到位的地方，一切权利属于原作者、罗琳和出版社etc
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Rival's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294779) by [GeMerope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeMerope/pseuds/GeMerope). 



> 原作者的话：  
> 我的beta给我发了一篇关于亲吻的帖子，所以我忍不住写了这篇文。  
> 很遗憾，我不能发链接，因为即使加了很多空格，它也每次都会被删除。如果你想看这些图片，请在谷歌上搜索“the Science of Kissing Boston Post”。基本上，它显示了三种问候方式：好客的吻（亲吻额头）、对手的拥抱（额头和鼻子的接触）和两个女人之间热情的吻（亲吻嘴唇），这是1895年《波士顿邮报》所报道的。正如标题所示，对这个故事来说只有中间的那种方式是重要的。
> 
> 虽然这个故事写出来比我想象的要严肃得多，但它应该是幽默的，不应该被严肃对待。因为它仍然有一些这样的元素，我仍然加上了tag“幽默”。
> 
> 另外，如果你以前在Fanfiction.net上看过这个故事，我想澄清一下，我是GeMerope和FFN的Elfinmyth这两个帐户的所有者，所以这篇文并没有被非法转载或其他什么。
> 
> 免责声明：我不拥有任何与哈利波特世界相关的东西，而且这部小说也不是为了盈利出售而写的。
> 
> 阅读愉快！

哈利呆呆地看着奇洛解开头巾。过去的几分钟里已经透露了太多的事情，以至于他几乎无法理解。现在这.....又发生了什么？他的老师转过身来，他什么也做不了，只能盯着......盯着他所面对的东西。另一个男人......勉强算是个男人，红色的眼睛刺穿了他的灵魂。

“哈利·波特，”那张脸低声说，“我们终于见面了。啊，可是我的礼貌去哪了......奇洛，让我靠近点。”

哈利惊恐地看着奇洛笨拙地试图向后退着，所以那东西越来越近，一次也没有停止他们的目光接触。伏地魔......就是这个人杀了哈利的父母，这个人在整个国家内散播畏惧和恐怖，以至于没有人敢提起他的名字。那张白垩般苍白的脸在他面前停了下来，奇洛跪倒在地，让伏地魔能平视哈利。哈利仍然感觉自己像一尊雕像，当最奇怪的事情发生的时候，他没有反应，伏地魔的冰冷的前额碰到了他的额头，几乎扁平的鼻子紧贴着他的鼻子。这甚至没有持续一秒钟，一种刺骨的疼痛穿过他的前额，而那双眼睛仿佛穿透了他的内心。

疼痛使他迅速向后退，差点绊倒在身后的楼梯上。“你......你在干什么? ”他结结巴巴地说，奇洛又站了起来，镇静下来。伏地魔的眼睛眯成一条缝，脸皱了起来，就好像这不止伤害到哈利一个人。

“因为你，我才沦落到这个地步，”伏地魔苦涩地说。“一缕从前的我的影子，不得不依靠别人来保持形体。我给你的是我的对手应得的尊重，仅此而已。但我们没必要永远是敌人，孩子。只要你把你口袋里的石头交给我，我就可以回到我从前的荣耀，给你任何你想要的东西。你的生命......你父母的生命......像你父母一样乞求怜悯，我就会赐予你。”

“你撒谎! ”哈利喊道，迅速地思考着。伏地魔知道他有魔法石......为什么那个人离魔法石那么近却没有拿走它呢？他说的尊重是什么意思？“我为什么要加入像你这样的人？这个世界没有你会更好! ”

伏地魔看上去一点也不生气，他只是笑了笑。“真是个彻头彻尾的格兰芬多。真遗憾。勇敢是好的，但是你显然需要被教导一些判断力。你父亲在被我的魔杖击倒之前和我战斗的时候也很勇敢。你母亲很勇敢，她乞求我放过你。如果她当时让开站在一边，我就会给予她仁慈。”

“你真是病了，”哈利吐了口唾沫，那张蛇一样的脸因为愤怒而扭曲。

“你会后悔拒绝了我的提议的。你是个傻瓜，哈利·波特，如果你不给我我想要的东西，我会追捕你直到我找到你，即使我做的最后一件事。给我石头，孩子， **现在** 。”

哈利根本没有回答，他依然对那个男人之前的行为感到很奇怪。他不想在这个房间里多呆一秒钟，转过身来，完全打算再次冲过门口的火焰。

他没有走远，奇洛设法在一秒钟内越过了那段距离，落在哈利的背后，拼命想把石头抢过来。争抢迅速升级，双方来回大喊大叫，直到哈利一碰到奇洛的皮肤他就开始尖叫，哈利因为额头上的疼痛也跟着尖叫起来。他太虚弱了，世界从他的紧握中滑落。

* * *

“有些事情我不明白，”过了很久，他说。当他们乘火车离开霍格沃茨时，风景呼啸而过，他和他两个最好的朋友坐在一起，这是他曾经梦寐以求的，试图在回到德思礼家之前尽力抓住这个时刻。“我在校医院时完全忘了问邓布利多校长，但是当我和伏地——神秘人说话的时候，有些事真的很奇怪。”他带着愧疚的眼神看着罗恩说，罗恩发出了一种几乎没有人性的声音。赫敏立刻靠了过来。

“奇怪? ”她扬起眉毛问道。

“是的。就在他出现之后，就在他说出我的名字之后，他走近了......”哈利用手比划着。“他的脸紧贴着我的脸。”

“他 **吻了** ——”罗恩咯咯地笑了起来，哈利尴尬地疯狂摇着头。

“不！没有，只是碰了碰鼻子。还有前额。他喋喋不休地说什么对敌人表示尊敬之类的话。”

“我从书上读到过那个！”赫敏叫了起来，哈利终于松了一口气，因为身边有人向他解释他一直努力想弄明白的情况。“在《文化: 礼貌和骑士精神》一书中，讨论了巫师们之间使用的几种问候方式。显然，这种方式这是伟大的对手用来互相问候的恰当礼节，因此他们不会误解对方的意图。”

“我从来没有听说过这个，”罗恩抗议道，“而且我来自一个全是巫师的家庭！”

“好吧，你也从来没有听说过勒梅，我们这个时代 **最** 有影响力的炼金术士。”赫敏说道，她的语气清楚地表明了她认为罗恩对巫师习俗的了解有多少。“不管怎样，像这样被问候是一种巨大的荣誉，尽管这确实意味着那个人想要你血债血偿。”

“太棒了，”哈利呻吟道。“不是说我不知道那个，他现在是真的想杀我两次。”他叹了口气，蜷缩在软垫长椅上。“谢谢你，赫敏。如果你没有读完图书馆里的每一本书，这种思索今年夏天会要了我的命。”

“不客气，”她笑着回答。“但是记住，这只是用来对付大敌的，所以，请不要把你的脸撞到马尔福的脸上，否则他会认为你真的想要他死。”

“ **我** 想要他死，”罗恩插嘴说，“我应该这样做吗？”

哈利大笑起来，朝他的朋友扔了一本书，一页纸撕破了，赫敏吓得倒抽了一口冷气。

* * *

重新排列的字母在空气中燃烧，里德尔站在他们旁边，看起来非常得意。

我是伏地魔......他怎么可能没注意到呢？加上时间、斯莱特林的继承人、里德尔的话......哈利 **怎么** 会相信其他结果呢？他开始感到恐惧充满了自己。

“那么，哈利......”里德尔轻声说道，脸上的微笑变成了假笑。“现在你知道了。”

“你是我的敌人，”哈利咕哝着。一段记忆闪现在他的脑海里。差不多整整一年前，他面对着伏地魔，为了魔法石而战。

“的确，”年长的少年低声说。当斯莱特林走近他，他们的额头碰到一起的时候，哈利甚至没有退后，尽可能地狠狠地瞪着里德尔，当那仍然不完全是 **真实** 的记忆触到了他时，一种不愉快的刺痛在他的额头上蔓延。它持续了几秒钟，这次没有疼痛，真是巨大的解脱。里德尔又站直了身子，从他身边走过，继续他冗长的解释，而哈利只能听着，感觉被抛开了，而且因为这种不是很直接的身体接触而有点困惑。

很久以后，当一切都结束的时候，蛇怪的牙齿仍在他手中，日记的墨水滴在冰冷的石头地板上，当肾上腺素从他的身体里涌出的时候，哈利只是一直想着那一刻。他现在知道它的意思了，但 **仍然** 在想它。他摇摇头，振作起来，还有更重要的事情要做。比如，检查金妮的情况。

金妮！

当他冲向那个女孩时，所有关于里德尔的想法都从他的脑海中消失了。

* * *

在哈利目睹了他所见过的最黑暗的魔法之一之后，白色的蒸汽充满了墓地，它遮住了他的视线。他绝望地希望虫尾巴手臂中的东西被扔进沸水里后不会存活下来。另一方面，他也感到一种轻微的好奇心和一种奇怪的焦虑刺痛着。他只和伏地魔说过两次话：一次是在第一年，另一次是在日记里。为什么他对所有这些事感到担心？没有任何东西可以束缚他们，伏地魔两次都试图用甜言蜜语欺骗他。

然而，当一个人的轮廓在雾中变得清晰可见时，哈利的嘴里发出一声轻微的叹息，这是一种解脱，尽管他很想否认这一点。伏地魔会再和他说话吗？说出他的名字，看着他的眼睛，给予他对对手的承认？因为这就是最后的结果。尽管他不喜欢“大难不死的男孩”这个名字，但今年他受到了预言家日报和其他学生的大肆嘲笑，以至于人们早就应该知道他是谁了。他曾与怪物战斗，面对着一个许多人都想否认他存在的人，他们甚至无法忍受他的名字，但 **他** 却遭到了嘲笑？

“给我穿上长袍，”伏地魔用一种冷淡的、略带嘶嘶声的语气说道。哈利觉得自己被忽视了，心里有一点失望。可能这样更好，他后来想。他已经被绑在一块墓碑上了，一个成年男子不仅压在他身上，而且在做这件事的时候赤身裸体，也许有点过分了。想到这里，他感到脸上泛起一阵红晕，眼睛直直地望着别处，这时黑魔王检查完他的新身体，最后说道：“哈利，我们又见面了。到现在已经三年了，不是吗？很多东西都变了......”

当伏地魔走到他面前时，那丝般柔滑的黑色长袍在风中翻腾起来，猩红色的眼睛迷惑地盯着他。那个人的手指犹豫不决地抽搐了一下，然后把它移到哈利的脸上。他们肯定都记得那次他们短暂的接触导致了灼热的疼痛。现在，当一片指甲小心翼翼地划过哈利的脸颊时，只有哈利尖叫了起来，伏地魔咧嘴笑得更大了，在哈利试图挣脱时发出了嘶嘶的笑声。

他的尝试是徒劳的，绳索把他紧紧地绑在伏地魔父亲的墓碑上。“看来这也改变了，”黑魔王说道，他的眼睛在走近时闪着光，用手捧着哈利的脸。这个动作可能会被误认为是温柔的，但是每一次碰触都会让哈利的血液沸腾，他的头也会爆炸般疼痛。他确信他的头会裂开。“啊，但我想我不会这么不受欢迎吧......”

疼痛离开后，哈利眨了眨眼睛，随着疼痛的消失，模糊的影像又重新聚焦起来，他的眼镜被更紧地推到了鼻子上。“我希望你不再是我的敌人，哈利，”那人低声说，似乎深感遗憾。“那样一切都会变得容易得多。唉，你一直在破坏我的计划。”

伏地魔冰冷而光滑的额头贴在他的额头上，哈利的鼻子再次被压在伏地魔的蛇一样的鼻子上。他能感觉到对方的呼吸在他的嘴唇上，一股冰冷的气流。他们互相凝视着对方，这种接触一直持续着。或者说，哈利认为这是无论如何都会发生的事。他整个身体僵硬，尽最大努力把注意力集中在怒火上，而不是现在拨弄他耳后的头发的手指。“我要杀了你，”另一个人轻轻低声说。“你值得被我亲手杀死。”

“真是莫大的荣幸，”哈利讽刺地反驳道。“你知道，我会给你一个更好的， **你** 值得被 **我** 杀死。”

伏地魔笑着拉开身体。“即使面对死亡，你也是这样违抗！”他喊道。“我很欣赏你这一点，哈利......很多人只是哭泣着变成一团糟。”他戏剧性地叹了口气，目光锐利地看着虫尾巴，他仍然抓着颤抖的胳膊残肢，静静地哀号着。“你的胳膊，”他慢吞吞地说。

哈利闭上眼睛，向后靠在墓碑上，伏地魔说要召集他的食死徒，一阵剧烈的疼痛让这个少年再次睁开了眼睛，他看到伏地魔从佩迪鲁胳膊上一个闪闪发光的黑色标记处收回一根手指。

当伏地魔关于他家族历史的独白结束，第一批食死徒开始陆续到来，他们是一大群披着斗篷穿着长袍的人，这时哈利才真正明白发生了什么。

黑魔王回来了，他会不惜一切代价再次获得力量。

不幸的是，哈利阻碍了这一切。

* * *

“我真不敢相信我活下来了，”他低声说，感觉很痛苦。“一切都发生得那么模糊，他一放开我，我的肾上腺素就飙升起来。”

“他当初为什么要放了你？那是个愚蠢的举动，他听起来不像是个愚蠢的人。”赫敏问道，她总是问正确的问题。

哈利用手捂住脸，揉搓着皮肤直到疼痛，这样他就能感觉到一些东西，而不是接受发生了什么事情后产生的麻木感。塞德里克死了。伏地魔回来了......而谁会相信他呢？

“他有一些......关于礼节的奇怪的坚持，”哈利喃喃自语。“他说他会给我一个战斗的机会，必须遵守那些细节，以显示拥有魔法的人相对那些相互在背后捅刀子的麻瓜的优越性。出于某种原因，他希望我能决斗。就像在洛哈特和斯内普上的灾难性的那一课。我们互相鞠了一躬，他坚持要这样做，我想还是这样做比较好。然后他立刻用钻心咒打了我。梅林，我不知道有什么东西会那么痛。”

罗恩尴尬地拍了拍他的背，“我们很高兴你还在这里，如果他用了另一个不可原谅咒......”

“是的，”他喃喃自语，“但他没有。他甚至......在我恢复过程中 **停顿** 了一下。”

“他在玩弄你，”赫敏插嘴说，一只手放在他的膝盖上，她的嘴唇颤抖着。

“我......我不知道。”那是真相吗？伏地魔说他那天晚上会死，难道这场决斗只是个笑话吗？哈利确实没能做什么，但是他几乎认为黑魔王有时候会犹豫是否真的要做这件事并且永远摆脱他。这个男人甚至把他的过去、他的家庭、他的麻瓜父亲曾经住过的，山顶上的里德尔家的房子都告诉了他。 **为什么** ？唯一能让他真正被杀死的尝试是伏地魔试图让他在夺魂咒下乞求死亡，之前已经证明哈利可以抵抗这个咒语，然后是在他逃跑的最后一刻。虽然这并不完全正确，但有一个杀戮咒语射向他，导致了金色的光之笼出现.....闪回咒，邓布利多以前曾这样称呼过它。

“你们能不能......让我一个人静一静? ”他平静地问道，“我需要想一想。”

他们忧心忡忡地点点头，然后离开了，把他一个人留在宿舍里独自思考。

* * *

当哈利持续嘲弄贝拉特里克斯的时候，听到她愤怒的尖叫声简直是令人难以忍受，当他再一次感受到无尽的痛苦时，血液在他的耳朵里涌动。“他知道你失败了，”他嘲笑那个愤怒的女人。“现在没有人能得到那个愚蠢的预言了！”

“预言飞来。不，你这个骗子！”她尖叫着，哈利看着她变得越来越绝望。“主人！”

“你真的认为他会出现在这里吗？”他说着，同时举起魔杖指着她。她杀了小天狼星，她活该被他用任何咒语射中。无论什么。

“不是吗？”他身后传来一个柔和而冷酷的声音。哈利屏住呼吸，转过身去，心沉了下去。他站在那里，用一双瘦骨嶙峋的手摘下黑色的兜帽，和哈利记忆中的他一样可怕。“哈利，你对我如此没有信心，”那人低声说道，慢慢地走近，好像在跟踪猎物。突然，他停了下来，转向贝拉特里克斯。“你让我失望了。你和其他人。难道就不能尽快处理掉这几个青少年，防止凤凰社出现吗？真可悲......滚出我的视线！”

贝拉特里克斯泪痕纵横的脸畏缩了一下，尽可能深地鞠了一躬，嘴里嘟囔着绝望的道歉，伏地魔在她消失之前显然没有听进去。哈利的魔杖仍然举着，但是他没有念咒的意思。他看着伏地魔，伏地魔正在检查这个房间。“你是不是......”他开始说，然后摇了摇头。“难道我们不应该......”他对着自己的头做了个模糊的手势，伏地魔扬起了一条眉毛。

“我不知道，孩子，我们应该知道吗？”那个男人嘶嘶地说道，听起来很不高兴，几乎让哈利感到内疚，好像 **他** 做了什么坏事。不，这个人想要他死，所以没有任何理由认为他不应该让伏地魔 **失望** 。黑魔王迈了几步，向他走来，眼中充满了仇恨。“你毁了我们的预言。你被标记为我敌人的原因已经不复存在了。你加入了邓布利多的小反叛军队伍，好像你只不过是他游戏中的一个傀儡士兵。”伏地魔啐道。他伸出一只手，环在哈利的脖子上，用一种急促的动作把他拉得更近，但是他们之间的距离太远了，额头还没有完全碰到一起。预期的疼痛并没有到来，哈利想到，不知怎么的，另一个人现在可以控制这一切了。

“我以前对这原因一无所知，”哈利反驳道，“可我还是经历了这一切。”

伏地魔迅速眨了眨眼睛，这是他表现出惊讶的唯一迹象。“啊，是的，我以前听说过......我以为邓布利多会告诉你，那么多年前我为什么特地来找你。为什么你是我唯一的敌人。但你现在还是吗？我给了你一个机会来证明你自己，在墓地展示你隐藏的力量。但是......什么都没有。”

在伏地魔的身后，哈利看到了有人在行动，但是他不敢把目光从那双红宝石般的眼睛上移开。“汤姆，别傻了，”邓布利多说。哈利粗暴地被推开了，倒在大理石地板上，几乎没有反应过来。一场打斗接踵而至，迅速升级，哈利试图尽可能地警告邓布利多。很接近，太接近了。如果福克斯没有来，杀戮诅咒就会打中......他不能一天内失去两个人。

大火熄灭了，水倒流回喷泉里，一瞬间，一切都静止了。邓布利多和他的目光相遇了，伏地魔不见了踪影。哈利感到很困惑，他又试着站起来。“呆在那儿！”校长喊道，有一丝恐慌。但这不是结束了吗？难道伏地魔没有逃走吗？

“啊！”针钻进了他的大脑，像一千把刀从里面把他划开。难以置信的痛苦。红色的眼睛在他的视线中游动，一条黑色的蛇盘绕在他的身体周围收紧。他在哪儿？这是什么？“住手！请停下来！”他大声喊道。那生物松开了缠绕，疼痛消失了。他仍然看不到什么，中庭已经完全消失了。伏地魔又站在那里，黑色的长袍挡在另一块更黑暗、更纯粹的帷幕前。

“你现在是在求我吗？”那个男人说。“我想知道，这是为了生还是死？”

“你为什么要这么做？”

“我们现在站在哪，哈利？”黑魔王反问道。“你会继续战斗吗？”

“当然！”他大声回应。“只要我还站在这里，我就会反对你。你的食死徒，你的间谍，你们.......你们都想毁掉这个美好的世界！”

伏地魔的脸上掠过一个几乎是悲伤的微笑。“美好？”他低声说。“我希望把它变成那样......”

哈利无法回答，他从震惊中恢复过来，更加震惊地盯着他面前伸出的那只苍白的手。伏地魔的威胁丝毫没有比以前少，但哈利还活着的事实让他有勇气接受这只手，让伏地魔拉着他站起来。“那就让我骄傲吧，”黑魔王低声说，紧紧地抓住哈利。哈利带着一种出乎意料的渴望，屈服于他们古怪的仪式，迈出了一步，用额头和鼻子抵住了伏地魔的。“下次我们见面的时候，哈利·波特，我希望你能让我满意。训练、战斗，成为你应该成为的敌人。”

他们身后的壁炉突然燃烧了起来，还听见几声幻影移形的爆破声。伏地魔低声咒骂了一声，然后抽身离开，消失了，但在此之前，空气中充满了喘息和尖叫声。哈利又坐回地板上，浑身发抖。他不敢相信自己又一次遭遇了死敌，却幸免于难。

“哈利......”是邓布利多，他的表情混合着悲伤、痛苦和几种难以理解的情绪。疲惫得难以置信，少年只是摇了摇头，泪水刺痛着他的眼睛。他是否还活着并不重要。小天狼星，他的教父，仍然死了，他甚至没有能力为这个人报仇。他只是站在那里......

不管伏地魔的理由是什么，哈利都会听从他的建议。他会变得更强大，因此下次他们面对面站着的时候，他就不会感到那么无助了。

* * *

哈利盲目地向多比伸出手，抓住小精灵的手，这是他逃离客厅的唯一办法，客厅现在已经是一片狼藉，中间的枝状吊灯已经损坏。他回头看到了马尔福一家苍白的面孔和贝拉特里克斯愤怒的表情。有什么银色的，锋利的东西向他们飞来。

“不！”他气喘吁吁地说。哈利的手指再次滑落，他挡在了那东西之前。他需要保护他的朋友，他们必须活着离开这里！一声巨响告诉他，他的朋友们已经到达了安全地带。他伤疤和胸膛里灼热难忍的疼痛告诉他，他没有。他喘着粗气，看着插在胸口的刀，笑得停不下来。他已经训练了两年。他看到邓布利多从塔上掉下来，他从一个满是阴尸的湖里活了下来，差点淹死在冰冷的森林池塘里......现在他要被一把普通的小刀刺死，甚至还没遇到他那自称的敌人？

他侧身倒了下来，膝盖发软，房间里一片模糊。他能感觉到血从胸口渗出来。为了学习更多的咒语，为了变得足够强大来对抗伏地魔，他翻阅了所有的书籍，而他的第一反应仍然是把身体挡在他的朋友和即将到来的危险之间。愚蠢......伏地魔应该找一个更聪明的对手。

他听到了大喊，然后是尖叫声，一声比赫敏以前受贝拉特里克斯折磨时还要大的高声尖叫。“你敢现在就死。”有人咆哮着，把他拉了起来。哈利费了好大劲才透过睫毛瞥见伏地魔脸上愤怒的表情。

“我试过了，你知道的，”哈利咕哝着。“尽我所能与你战斗。为了变得有价值......”他又笑了，嘴里有血的金属味道。一阵细微的红晕，把他面前那张苍白的脸染上了颜色。“我摧毁了你的几个魂器，这样够了吗？”他咕哝道，轻声笑着。

伏地魔僵住了。如果有可能的话，他苍白的脸变得更白了，当他理解哈利的话时眼睛睁得更大了。“什么？”他低声说。“不，不......那不可能。”震惊变成了可怕的愤怒。“ **波特** ！”伏地魔吐了口唾沫。

哈利只是不停咯咯地笑着，觉得整个情况有点滑稽。他是不是又中了另一个咒语？“你忘了你的礼节，”他提醒伏地魔，不知怎么地，他找到了力气举起了自己的胳膊，一只搂住了那个人的腰，另一只胳膊则环住了黑魔王的脖子。“我们已经很久没有见面了......”他低声说道，感到伏地魔的脸庞压在他脸上那熟悉的重量，如释重负地叹了口气。

“不要以为这就结束了，你不会这么容易逃脱我的。在我报仇之前还不会。”每一个嘶嘶作响的词都像结冰的玻璃碎片一样冰冷而锋利。

哈利气喘吁吁地看着刀子被粗暴地从自己胸口拔了出来，有什么别的东西令人痛苦地填补了进去。他想说点什么，但说不出话。他难以置信地发现那是伏地魔的魔杖，白色的把手染成了红色。一种温暖的感觉传遍了他的全身，从中心开始，一直到他的指尖。有什么东西触到了他的背，他意识到自己被放到马尔福那张昂贵的沙发的残骸上了。

“我的主人！”有人喊道，“你当然不会——”

“你 **敢** 告诉 **我** 什么该做什么不该做吗，贝拉！我说得很 **清楚** ，他将被 **我** 亲手杀死！你向他扔了一把 **麻瓜** 武器！”

随着温暖的增加，哈利的感官又恢复了。他呻吟着，突然惊恐地意识到，在他所以为的死亡的痛苦中，他透露了他一直在寻找魂器。他所有的机会，惊喜的时刻......都消失了，因为他不想让他的敌人失望。那个敌人跪在哈利躺着的沙发前面，神情专注，正在给哈利包扎。“为什么......”他难以置信地咕哝着，愤怒地瞪着他唯一的回答。“你是不想失去可以战斗的敌人，被独自留下吗？”他无力地笑了笑，这是第一个跳到他脑海里的猜测。伏地魔的肩膀绷紧了，哈利猛地一跳，因为造成的刺痛畏缩了。“真的吗？”他叫道。

“安静点，波特！”伏地魔嘶嘶地说道，显然很不高兴。哈利的眼睛扫视着房间里的其他人：纳西莎、德拉科和贝拉特里克斯都像冻僵的雕像似的一动不动地站着。看来他们都不知道该对事情的新发展作何反应。哈利也不知道，而如果他能稍微准确地判断形势的话，黑魔王也是即兴发挥。少年躺了回去，痛苦地咕哝着，整理思绪。

在某种程度上，这是有道理的。邓布利多已经死了。魔法部落入了伏地魔的手中。当然，一些凤凰社成员仍然存在，但是少数仍然活跃的人们并没有造成太大的伤害。伏地魔总是喜欢向别人灌输恐惧，甚至在他还是个孩子的时候，他就尽自己最大的努力向那些他不喜欢的人，或者那些他认为冤枉过他的人表现出他的侵略性。哈利确实是被选中的那个人......只不过不是每个人预想的那样。

~ _现在发生了什么_ ？~他小心翼翼地问。他不假思索地伸出手，擦掉了伏地魔脸上自己的一些血。那人愣住了，警惕地看了他一眼。直到那时，哈利才意识到他不小心说了蛇佬腔。也许伏地魔的脸是如此像蛇，以至于激发了哈利的能力。以前，他至少得想象一下蛇的样子......黑魔王知道哈利是个蛇佬腔吗？他一定知道，否则戈德里克山谷的陷阱就不会成功。很可能斯内普告诉了他，或者马尔福......

~ _我得考虑一下_ ，~那个男人回答。~ _我不能让你离开，继续你毁灭魂器之路。我也要阻止你的小朋友们......不能让任何人拿我的不朽来冒险。我向你表示祝贺，即使是我也没有想到你竟然会以这样的方式伤害我_ 。~哈利对此皱起了眉头。他从那个男人的声音里听到的是 **尊重** 吗？“看来我的选择是对的，”伏地魔轻声笑道。“纳西莎，看住这个男孩，他不能离开。贝拉，离他远点，我不想再发生......不幸的意外。我明天就回来。”他站了起来，魔杖从哈利的胸口滑了出来，那个洞就这样完全合上了。他一言不发地走了出去，只用魔杖做了一个开阔的手势，几秒钟之内就把房间变回了从前的辉煌，空气中传来一阵比以前任何时候都强烈的魔法声。

* * *

这一天在提心吊胆和焦虑中度过。马尔福一家人不理他，甚至纳西莎给他送吃的时候也不跟他说话。汤和面包可能被认为是囚犯的食物，但它的质量如此之好，以至于与他以前在森林里搜集的食物相比，感觉就像一场盛宴。然而，食物让他想起了他的朋友们，他绝望地希望他们不在伏地魔触及范围内。

现在会发生什么？他显然无法逃脱，多比是他们穿过屏障的唯一机会。现在小精灵已经显示出这种能力，哈利非常怀疑马尔福夫妇一定会采取预防措施来确保这种事情不会再次发生。透过窗户，他可以看到围绕着房子的高大的铁门......也没有机会从那里逃出去，他知道这样的老房子守卫得多么严密。

“波特......”他抬起头，眯起眼睛看着在门口徘徊的那个人，他看上去很不舒服。

“马尔福，”他打了招呼。老实说，他不知道该对那个男孩说什么。他看起来一点也不像在霍格沃茨时的那个恶霸。他现在又瘦又憔悴，看上去很不健康。昨天他一开始拒绝指认哈利，直到被进一步逼问。那个没能杀死邓布利多的男孩......

于是他选择了说：“你看起来糟透了。”

“比你好，疤头，”另一个男孩低声说道，话背后并没有恶意，“我能进来吗？”

“你会问犯人？这是你的房子，马尔福。你想要什么？”

德拉科拖着脚步走了进去，关上门，坐在房间里唯一的椅子上，而哈利还懒洋洋地躺在床上。“昨天发生的事......我很抱歉。我不喜欢格兰杰，但她不应该被——”’马尔福发出了奇怪的声音，移开了目光，脸色比以前更苍白了。

“你以前从没见过有人被折磨，是吗？”他问道。

马尔福嘴唇紧闭了一会儿，然后回答了问题。“我见过。我不得不看，但只见过钻心咒。用魔法，而不是......我从没见过有人那样捅别人。情况要糟糕得多。波特，你和黑魔王——”他突然用更有力的语气说道，很明显这就是他一直在想的事情。

“我们怎么了？”

另一个男孩努力使自己平静下来，“昨天那 **是** 什么？”

哈利耸耸肩。“老实说？我认为他长期以来一直执着于杀死我，以至于他害怕在我真正死去的时候失去人生的另一个目标。这是我唯一能想到的他治愈我的解释。”

“好吧，那也是，我更多的是指你们的......你们的脸，你有点紧紧地抱着他。”

“哦。呃，那只是......我们的问候，你知道。从第一次见面开始，由于某种原因，他在礼仪上总是相当严格，而我们是敌人......”他可以从马尔福的脸上看出来，斯莱特林根本不知道哈利在说什么。“不同的问候方式！敌人和对手都这样打招呼！”他说，不知道为什么马尔福这么迟钝。“你在魔法世界里长大，你肯定了解你们自己的文化！”

马尔福没来得及回答，门被推开了，疲惫不堪的纳西莎冲了进来。“德拉科，你在这里啊！你必须要离开了，黑魔王——”

“不用担心，纳西莎，”伏地魔在黑暗的走廊里用平稳的声音说道。这个女人试图让自己平静下来，但当她巧妙地把自己置于德拉科和黑魔王之间时，她的眼睛看起来很害怕。她可能就像是空气一样，因为伏地魔的眼里只有哈利。

“所以你还在这里，很好。我几乎担心你会......再次从缝隙中溜走。”他满意地说。伏地魔在床上坐下来，拉着哈利靠近了一些，完成他们习惯性的问候。哈利直直地盯着那个人的眼睛，寻找任何恶意或残忍的迹象，任何那个人成功地找到并伤害了哈利朋友的迹象。“他们现在还活着，”伏地魔安慰他说。“如果你不制造任何困难，他们就会一直这样没事。他们现在再也不能完成他们神圣的使命了。”他咧嘴笑着，尖利的牙齿闪烁着，离哈利的嘴唇不到半英寸。男人靠得更用力了，哈利额头上的压力越来越大。“我确保了这一点。”

一阵肌肉运动告诉哈利，那个人想再次离开，所以他跟了过去，还不想完全中断联系。发生了这么多疯狂的事情，他需要这个这么多年来一直保持不变的、稳定的东西，即使这是个与给他和这个世界带来如此多悲伤的人分享的时刻。多么讽刺啊，伏地魔在这一刻把他的世界维系在了一起？哈利不知道为什么另一个人沉迷于他那不言而喻的愿望，但他对此心存感激。只有当他感到足够踏实的时候，他才再次向后靠，拒绝看那双红宝石般的眼睛，那双眼睛紧紧盯着他的每一个动作。相反，哈利瞥了一眼马尔福，刚才忘了他们还在那儿。两个人脸上都带着不安的表情。

“我的主人 ，”纳西莎摇摆不定地开始说，“我是不是应该......为我们的客人准备其他房间？更好的房间？”

黑魔王皱起眉头，“为什么？他应该庆幸自己现在不在地牢里......他为什么不在呢？你们确实 **有** 牢房。”

“哦......我想，您昨天的心情暗示着......而现在......”她慢慢地停下了话，眼神在哈利和她的主人之间闪动。“我不知道您对那个男孩有什么意图，”她生硬地说完了这句话。

“那不是很清楚吗？”伏地魔嘲笑她。“他对我来说是个威胁，是我最大的对手。你怎么可能没注意到呢？如果这里没有人受过礼仪教育，那礼仪又有什么用呢？”他越来越生气，控制不住自己，哈利的头又开始疼了。

两个马尔福交换了一下眼色。

“我真诚地道歉，我的主人，”纳西莎喃喃地说。“我的教育肯定有一些空白。如果您能为我澄清一下，我将不胜感激。”

“波特说了一些关于竞争对手问候的事，母亲，”德拉科赶忙说，可能是为了防止黑魔王完全爆发。哈利现在真的糊涂了。德拉科以前是一个傲慢的恶霸，毫无疑问，在童年时代，他并没有注意正确的礼仪。但是纳西莎呢？一个布莱克？这里有些事不对劲。

“《文化：礼貌和骑士精神》，”哈利说道，对整个情况感到有点恼火。这已经够糟糕了，他没有及时脱身就被抓住了，一个黑魔王把他朋友们的命运都寄托在他的行为上。每个人就不能有礼貌地不问愚蠢的问题吗？“也许你该读读它。”霍格沃茨收藏了这本书，在赫敏告诉哈利这件事之后，哈利从图书馆借来了这本书，在巫师世界里寻找许多不同的习俗。从威尔士人的“穿得像个麻瓜”节开始，这个节日促进了不同文化与麻瓜之间的交流，要么是为了讨好他们，要么是为了挑选下一个牺牲品——作者在这方面有点含糊其辞——到十种利用魔杖的位置来传达信息，以避免说话的方法。

“就这一次，我完全同意哈利的观点。”伏地魔盯着纳西莎和德拉科说道，这时那个女人惊讶地放声大笑，一秒钟后就咳嗽起来，把声音盖住了。

“我的主人，您一定是在开玩笑，”她紧张地说，在黑魔王从床上站起来时，把身子往后缩了一点。空气中的魔法开始嘶嘶作响，不知怎么的，空气变得越来越稀薄，越来越冷。“我......我的意思是，这个作者是个骗子！”

“什么？”那个男人发出嘘声。纳西莎张开嘴，绝望地看着她儿子，他似乎完全不知道该说什么。“解释！”

她吸了一小口气，把长袍上的皱褶弄平。“嗯，如果我没记错的话，这本书写于......19世纪60年代左右。”

“1891年，”伏地魔恼怒地纠正她。

“是的，就是那样。这本书一开始受到了不同的评价，后来因为试图推动它的观点而受到了很多批评，它描述了根本不存在的仪式和习俗，而这正是作者希望创造的。书中的许多照片都是同性之间用不同的方式互相问候，虽然那个时候这已经不是什么丑闻了，但是看起来作者多年前和她的一个爱慕对象大吵了一架。为了鼓励身体接触，她制定了一个‘对手之吻’的习俗，然而这种习俗并不存在，她希望这种习俗会被那些读过这本书并且只看表面价值的人广泛传播开来。由于这个原因，这本书现在已经没有多少副本了。”纳西莎清了清嗓子，看起来非常不舒服。哈利目瞪口呆地看着她，然后惊恐地看着伏地魔。从哈利伤疤上的疼痛来看，伏地魔绝对非常愤怒。

“ **一忘皆空** ！”黑魔王咆哮道，两个马尔福的脸顿时变得一片空白，然后他们冲出了门，门在他们身后砰地关上了。

“我......我也不知道。”是哈利说的第一句话。

“我们再也不会谈论这件事了，波特，”伏地魔嘶嘶地说，“再也不会！”

* * *

“这么说，他放你......走了？”罗恩问道，看着哈利，好像他长出了第二个脑袋。他们一起坐在贝壳小屋的客厅里，喝着茶。只有奥利凡德先生和拉环留在楼上，多比在厨房里为他们准备食物。他刚刚告诉了他们自己在马尔福庄园的生活，尽管他遗漏了一些细节，包括伏地魔突然变得异常愤怒的确切 **原因** 。

哈利仍然拒绝和他的朋友们对视，盯着他手中的魔杖。这是奥利凡德先生以前送给他的一个备用的，因为他自己那个还是坏的，他在马尔福庄园带着的那个被拿走了。“把我赶出来是更好的说法，”他喃喃自语道。“他情绪很不稳定。有那么一会儿，我确信他当场就会把我干掉。”

“但他没有。再一次。”

哈利叹了口气。“不过这不重要。我们的计划失败了，他知道我们在找什么，他肯定已经收集了剩下的魂器，并增强了它们的安全性。”

“那仍然意味着我们还是和以前一样远。”赫敏鼓励道。“我们只知道金杯的下落，但是想象一下。如果他把它从古灵阁这个国家守卫最森严的地方转移出去，难道不是对我们有好处吗？另外，我们之前也没有找到任何关于其他魂器的信息，所以如果他把它们转移到其他地方，我们也不会有任何损失。”

哈利摇了摇头。“这只是因为我们出其不意。当然，他采取了预防措施，所以没有人可以接触到它们，但现在他知道我们正在积极寻找它们？不可能。”

“你总是可以 **做些什么** 的，”比尔说，在整个谈话过程中，他一直保持沉默，只是听着。哈利并不介意。现在他已经愚蠢到让这么重要的信息泄露出去，他们需要所有他们能得到的帮助。邓布利多相信他们会保守这个秘密，但是现在一切都乱套了。“想想你最好的选择是什么，然后尽可能快地追求它，以避免时间流失。”

“霍格沃茨，”哈利立刻说。罗恩和赫敏交换了一个绝望的眼神。“不，你们看。我知道我们以前想去古灵阁，但我绝对肯定这是个坏主意。那里的妖精们不在乎英国巫师界现在的领导人杀死了一些入侵者。在霍格沃茨，我们有学生和老师的支持。”

“ **没有** 任何证据表明魂器曾经在那里存在过！”赫敏惊叫道。

哈利发出沮丧的声音。“ **肯定** 有。那是他唯一的家！大多数魂器都和创始人有关系，他当然会在那里藏一个。即使它不再在那里了，即使他昨天把它移动了，老师们也应该注意到一些事情。如果他昨天去过那里，那么我们就可以肯定......也许还能找到关于它现在下落的线索！谁知道呢，也许是因为他对自己控制霍格沃茨的能力太有信心了，所以把所有的魂器都转移到了那里！”他又变得乐观起来，叫道。“我们还有什么其他选择？正如比尔所说，我们需要迅速采取行动。”

别无选择，其他人不情愿地同意了他的计划。

* * *

他没有错，哈利现在确信了。是好是坏还有待观察。现在许多DA成员正在城堡里搜寻，他已经通知了麦格，可惜她知道的不多。伏地魔昨天确实去过那里，但是他每周都去霍格沃茨视察，而且那是在他平常的日子和时间。这并不意味着什么。哈利没有那么容易气馁，他继续前进，抓住了救命稻草。卢娜认为他们要找的东西可能是拉文克劳的王冠，当他发现王冠已经丢失了几个世纪时，这并没有多大帮助。

难道这对伏地魔来说不是件很有吸引力的事吗？找到这么多人千百年来一直在寻找的宝藏，然后把它变成一个容器来容纳他的灵魂？几乎所有其他的魂器都是相似的，属于其他创始人的，具有难以置信的历史价值的宝物。但即使是王冠......它藏在哪里？它还在这里吗？

尽管心中充满疑虑，他还是跟着卢娜来到拉文克劳的塔楼，看了一下拉文克劳的雕像。知道它的样子总比什么都没有好。如果它没有把他直接引向一个食死徒的话。

“比预期的要快，”阿莱克托·卡罗堵住了出口，说道。“主人说他预期你这个星期会到这里来。”

在卢娜打昏了那个男人后，他们藏在哈利带来的隐形装置底下，尽可能快地逃跑了。当模糊的影像在他的脑海中游走时，他痛苦地倒抽了几口气。伏地魔现在知道了，卡罗只是碰了一下标记，但这已经足够了。很明显，他已经预料到了哈利的行动，他也在 **迅速** 到来。

“朝相反的方向跑去！”他催促卢娜，“我没有多少时间了，快走！”

已经没有时间了。他考虑再一次通知麦格教授，但拒绝了这个想法。没有办法及时提高学校的安全性。也许如果他之前没有脱口而出他的目标，黑魔王会首先检查魂器的位置。现在，哈利很确定他昨天已经这样做了，并且会直接来到这里。唯一能做的就是战斗，如果他能够阻止的话，他的朋友不会受到任何伤害。

哈利开始冲刺。他必须离开城堡，到一个没有人会受伤的地方。格兰芬多飞奔下楼梯，直到他终于到达门厅，用尽全力推开了门。他跌跌撞撞地穿过缝隙，抬起头来，僵住了。

伏地魔已经站在那里，手里拿着魔杖，冷静地等待着。

“省得我找你了，哈利？如此渴望再次面对我？还不到一天呢。”那人嘲笑道。“我知道你渴望得到关注，但这有点过了。”

“我不能让你再伤害任何人了。”哈利回答，橡木门砰地一声关上了。

那人脱下斗篷，平静地叠起来。“我为什么要这么做？霍格沃茨是我的。那少数几只仍在呼唤邓布利多的害虫，或者是你都很快就会沉默。甚至连老师都向我的政权低头了。我得问问你为什么觉得来这里是个好主意。我早就料到会这样，但是......这个举动太绝望了。正如我之前告诉你的，你不会成功地破坏我灵魂的任何其他部分。它们今天不在这。”哈利听到这些相当严厉的话，心里一沉。

“现在就有一个，”他说，比他感到的勇敢多了。“你来了。上次我毁了你的身体，你花了十三年才回来。再来十三年就有足够的时间去寻找剩下的魂器了。”

“是的，邓布利多应该当他有机会的时候就利用它，”伏地魔说。“即使我将来死了，也不会再花十三年的时间了。”他让话语沉淀了一下。“还有，你听起来很有信心今天能打败我。第一次是因为运气和环境。”

哈利摇了摇头，“不，不是那样的。”

伏地魔挺直了身体，哈利终于感觉到自己得到了那个人的注意。“我现在知道那个预言了。邓布利多给我看了。我注定要毁了你，如果不是因为我母亲，事情就会以不同的方式发生。你知道这一点，这就是为什么你一开始追着我不放，因为我是这个世界上唯一一个能让你死的人。这种事情会一次又一次地发生。我再也不想逃避你了。”

“多么热情的话......”伏地魔慢慢地、有意地后退了几步，举起他的魔杖，略带嘲弄地鞠了一躬。“我期待着一场决斗，这次你不会躲在墓碑后面。”

那么，就是这样了？他们会在这里决斗，在通往他们曾经拥有过的真正的家的门前？这是他在这个世界上的最后一天吗？如果他死了——他在开谁的玩笑呢，即使经过两年的训练，他也不会像伏地魔那样有经验——赫敏和罗恩还会继续他们的任务吗？他唯一的希望就是尽可能多地造成破坏。

他没有什么可以失去的，只有他自己的生命，一条他已经无数次准备好失去的生命。

他浑身颤抖着走下最后几级台阶，双脚稳稳地踩在泥土上，看着，等待着伏地魔行动。他自己太缺乏经验，不适合做开始施展魔法的那个人。另一个人站在那里，一动不动，手里拿着魔杖。哈利咬着嘴唇，目光游离地盯着伏地魔的前额。这是他们第一次不打招呼的邂逅。就在不久之前，黑魔王还说不允许他再提起这件事......但是 **感觉** 不对劲。

通常，他能感觉到伏地魔强烈的情绪。愤怒，恐惧，甚至欢欣。现在要弄清对方的感受就更难了。他的伤疤没有疼痛，只是刺痛的瘙痒。他听到了其他的声音，冒险朝它的源头看了一眼，看到了城堡窗户上的面孔，学生们紧贴着玻璃看着他们。那么，他们被注意到了。如果他不想让任何人卷进来的话，这件事必须尽快完成......

“看在过去的份上？”哈利问。“我们中的一个今天就要死了，现在还有什么好看的？”

“如果这是个骗局——”

“这不是骗局。再也没有了，只有你和我。我的手中没有王牌，没有魔法物品，也不会有宠物凤凰在最后一刻救我了......”哈利想起了邓布利多留给他的金色飞贼，一个他永远也解决不了的线索。他还有很多事情不知道，也许永远也不会知道。伏地魔没有找到奥利凡德先生告诉哈利的那个死亡之杖，他把魂器作为首要任务，所以哈利永远不会知道那魔杖会有多大的影响力。邓布利多从来没有得到复仇，因为斯内普这个叛徒现在还是校长。有几个魂器在某个地方，哈利无法触及......

在这一连串的不确定中，他想要一样他熟悉的东西。唯一能证明他为什么会在这里的原因。他朝伏地魔走去，感觉好像有人给自己的四肢注入了铅。哈利的手臂垂到一边，他可以以后再浪费力气......以后。

他们的头碰到了一起，比以往任何时候都温和。哈利抑制住喉咙里的呜咽声。不管结果如何，今天之后一切都会结束。一切都取决于他们。没有冲突的军队，没有坚不可摧的堡垒，只有他们。只有哈利。

“我今天需要杀了你。”伏地魔的耳语几乎听不见，听起来充满了悔恨。“我再也无法回避了。你信守了你的诺言，变得比我想象的要危险得多。那个试图在我面前藏起石头时在楼梯上绊倒的男孩早就不见了......但是你不能在决斗中坚持你的诺言，哈利，我们都知道这一点。这个国家是我的，这座城堡是我的......我给你最后一次机会，让你放弃这一切。接受我的胜利，告诉你的朋友们退下，投降。这是你唯一能活下来的方法。”

“我不能，”他回答，喉咙紧闭着。“只要你还在统治，你就会继续杀戮。我看过你的麻瓜出生登记处，我看过摄魂怪在街上巡逻，黑暗和毁灭甚至蔓延到麻瓜世界。你是毒药。”

“我是一个净化者，”伏地魔低声说道，双臂高举，温柔地抱着他。“我要掐灭野草，把它们烧掉，这样才能开花。如果你能看到我的幻视就好了，哈利。你本可以做得很好的。”

他们分开的过程中两方都遭遇了极大的困难。他们举起魔杖。哈利犹豫了过长的一秒钟，因为他看到了红宝石般的眼睛，里面充满了他从未想象过的情感......

杀戮诅咒用全部力量击中了他。

* * *

蒸汽懒洋洋地滚过洁白干净的站台，那里有三个人相互注视着。

“我不能改变什么，”哈利悲伤地说，低头看着这个奇怪的婴儿，他正在怀里摇晃着它。它的皮肤又红又粗糙，像是在不断地痛苦中哀号。“一点也不能。”他抬起头，迎着邓布利多严肃的目光。“我不能像你想的那样让他变成凡人，我彻底搞砸了。我真的相信我——”他的声音破裂了，他抚摸着魂器光秃秃的头的手僵住了。“我以为这个预言是真的。我信赖它，以为我能打败他。我连一下都打不着他，这算什么可悲的决斗？”

“你改变了一切。”’邓布利多和蔼地说，坐在哈利旁边的长椅上，小心翼翼地看了一眼那个婴儿。“并非所有的战争都是靠暴力赢得的。有些人是用爱来赢得的。你还没有死，你认为这是为什么呢？”

哈利被这些问题弄得目瞪口呆，紧紧抱住魂器。“是因为这个吗？”他犹豫地问。“我不能死，除非我体内的这部分他先死掉？”

“这是一部分原因，但不完全是。如果伏地魔在你第一年时就有机会击倒你，你很可能已经死了。通常情况下，魂器是和它的容器一起死去的，而不是取而代之。”

“那为什么......”

“它保护了你，哈利。它这样做是因为你创造了一个比我所希望的更大的奇迹。哦，我有计划，这么多的计划，以防各种各样的不测。我计划让你找到所有的死亡圣器，这样你就可以掌控死神足够长的时间来战胜伏地魔扭曲的不朽。我计划你在他发现之前摧毁他所有的魂器。我甚至打算让你意识到，为了杀死最后一个魂器，你必须毫不犹豫地牺牲自己......我的任何计划都没有现在所发生的那么宏伟。”

哈利说不出话来，目瞪口呆地盯着邓布利多，这个他如此深信不疑的人，即使面对死亡，他也会按照他的指示行事。“金色飞贼里有什么？”他问道。这只是一个很小的细节，但是他感觉这是他唯一发现答案的机会，这些问题分散了他的注意力，让他不再对他一直视为良师益友的校长无用地生气。

邓布利多微笑着摇了摇头，银发在微风中飘动。“现在那不重要了。我永远不能忘记我的过去。把那个金色飞贼埋了吧，哈利，现在没人需要它了。”

哈利试图掩饰自己对于没有回答的失望，他说：“我还是不明白我应该做什么。寻找魂器的行动是不完整的，我永远也不可能摧毁剩下的魂器。即使现在这个我不知道的魂器死了，还有杯子、王冠、纳吉尼......谁知道呢，他可能会做更多。”

“魂器将会自行消失。治愈灵魂的唯一方法就是深刻、强烈的悔恨。你成功地让他有了这种感觉。”

“我真的做到了吗？”

“哈利，汤姆从来没有被爱过。这是一个残酷的事实，但无论如何，这是事实。他的父亲拒绝了他，他的母亲责备他，他总是与人保持距离，以至于他没有交到一个朋友。他的追随者更多的是害怕而不是尊重，甚至那些狂热地赞同他的信仰的人，比如莱斯特兰奇一家，都太迷失在极端的迷恋中，以至于无法表现出任何形式的爱。他总是看不起别人的感情，但除了爱他别无所求。”

“可是我也不爱他。”哈利抗议道，感觉不太舒服。

邓布利多只是哼着，让哈利觉得他好像漏掉了什么。“爱有很多种形式，”那个人最后说。“他创造了他自己的对手，坚信着那个预言，好像它是世界上最强大的东西。他甚至不知道全部的内容，但仍然设法紧紧抓住它，好像他知道似的。那天晚上，他视你为他平等的人，并且给予你足够的尊重和关心，就像他在以后的日子里给予自己的那样。当你开始回报的时候，第一粒种子就种下了。追随者们也许会亲吻他长袍的褶边，但你是唯一一个给他安慰的人。现在，他不能再没有你了，他的魂器也意识到了这一点。他对你的死深感悔恨，宁愿让自己的一部分死去也不愿失去你。当然，这些都是潜意识的，但这 **是** 他自己的意愿。”

“那么他......那么他现在 **爱** 我了，你是这个意思吗？”哈利叫道，站了起来，仍然抱着那个婴儿。它伸出一只像爪子一样的小手，抓住哈利的一缕头发，紧紧地攥着。哈利一动不动，甚至不知道该 **想** 什么。

“是的，尽他所能，”邓布利多简单地说。“我也相信他不是唯一一个有这种感情的人。当然，你以前也经历过爱，那种爱与现在截然不同，也许更加强烈。”哈利紧闭双眼。这不可能。他爱罗恩和赫敏。他爱小天狼星。他爱 **金妮** 。他和伏地魔之间的共享的那种情感......远远不是他所知道的那种爱，这根本算不上什么！

但是他震惊地意识到，他仍然期待着。在某种程度上，他相信了伏地魔。他们互相拥抱的方式，即使是建立在他们都不知道的谎言之上，已经成为哈利生命中不可替代的一块基石。即使在这最后一次决斗之前，投入这个男人的怀抱，分享那一刻，也是一种解脱。

他发出一声绝望的哭喊。

“我的孩子，爱可能很困难。”哈利尖叫完后，邓布利多继续说道。“它从来都不是我们所期望的那样。我也爱过一个不值得爱的男人。最后，我否认了一切，把我们两个都毁了。你的故事不需要像我的那样结束。爱可以治愈最毛茸茸的心。”他微笑着说。“只要我们知道如何给予。”

“我怎么能这样呢？”少年低声说，“我怎么能向任何人解释呢？”

“也许你不能。你比大多数人更清楚人们是如何评判别人的，哪怕是最轻微的失误，公众都会寄出有毒的信件。这会阻止你吗？来吧，哈利，把魂器留在这里。你要赶火车了。我们都是。”

在车站的一边，一列非常像霍格沃茨特快列车的火车驶了进来。“那么这个......能让我回去？”哈利不确定地问道，把魂器放在长凳上，希望自己能有一件斗篷或者什么来盖住这可怜的东西。

“前进或者后退。”邓布利多点了点头。“我不会再次强迫你按照我的计划行事，我只能给你一些建议，而且我已经这样做了。加入我的旅程，你可能会与你的父母和其他亲人团聚。选择另一个，在最后之前再冒险一次。”

老人步履轻盈地跨过站台，火车门悄然打开，他一步一步走进。

哈利犹豫了一下，然后做出了选择。


	2. Epilogue 1 - Forwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那么，因为我收到了很多关于不要给这个故事留下开放式结局的请求......我为这个故事写了两个结局（基本上是一个BE，一个HE），所以你可以选择你最喜欢的那个。如果你愿意的话，可以把它们都读一遍。
> 
> 标题应该是不言而喻的，关于哈利做出的选择 :)

_结局1-前进（BE）_

_前情：_

_“那么这个......能让我回去？”_

_“前进或者后退。”邓布利多点了点头。“我不会再次强迫你按照我的计划行事，我只能给你一些建议，而且我已经这样做了。加入我的旅程，你可能会与你的父母和其他亲人团聚。选择另一个，在最后之前再冒险一次。”_

* * *

哈利犹豫了一下，权衡着自己的选择。他心里有一部分在想，如果他能回去，再次面对伏地魔，那会有多大的不同......他内心的大部分并不相信这会有什么不同。不管邓布利多怎么想，也不管哈利的感受如何，他在那里看不到自己的未来。

伏地魔杀了那么多人，他正在毁灭世界的道路上，即使黑魔王以为自己在保护这个世界。一个沉浸在幻想中的人注定只会失败。他已经有了第二次机会，还有第三次，甚至更多......伏地魔本来随时都可以放弃他的道路，像哈利一样把邓布利多的建议牢记在心。然而，汤姆·里德尔的仇恨是一个污迹，从他内心深处流出，一直流淌到世界其他地方。这甚至不是他是否还能被拯救的问题......而是他是否值得的问题。尽管哈利很想抓住伏地魔向他展示脆弱和礼貌的短暂时刻，但最后他不得不承认，他并不认为那个人值得。

黑魔王的堕落之路始于他还是个孩子的时候。折磨动物，伤害其他孩子，操纵成年人，甚至在他十七岁之前就在霍格沃茨散播死亡了......只要伏地魔还活着，痛苦和谋杀就会继续。即使是悔恨也无法改变这一点。

如果邓布利多是对的，现在魂器会自行消失，那么哈利已经完成了他的任务，实现了预言。也许他的朋友或者其他巫师能够终结这个可怕的暴君最后剩下的部分。如果哈利回去了，他肯定做不到，至少现在不行。他确实更适合斯莱特林而不是格兰芬多，他讽刺地想，终于承认了他多年来一直试图否认的事实。一个懦夫，逃避自己的感情。尽管如此，他还是做出了选择。祖母绿的眼睛又看了一眼长凳上那个可怜的东西，然后哈利鼓起勇气跟着校长走了。

伏地魔必须以死来恢复和平，并为他所造成的所有痛苦带来正义。哈利矛盾的感情可能会毁了这一切。最好是把他自己从因素中完全移开。

当邓布利多注意到哈利已经进入了火车车厢时，他短暂地惊讶了一下，但没有对此发表评论。“让我们一起看看接下来会发生什么，”他和蔼地说。“我相信你们的重逢会比我自己的更加快乐。”

这句话激起了少年的好奇心，但他并没有打听。问起校长的过去——哈利从前一无所知，甚至现在也不知道——总觉得有些不妥。他们在雾蒙蒙的白色车厢里默默地行驶了一会儿，直到周围的灯光变得越来越亮。邓布利多的形象在哈利的眼前散开，当他看着自己的手时，它们也消散了。他最后感到的是一种轻微的遗憾和对将要发生的事情的期待。

* * *

空白的面孔，紧张的低语，背信弃义的想法。

伏地魔厌恶而愤恨地看着他的追随者。他们一开始以为他受伤了，在和波特的战斗中受创。每一个目睹了决斗的人都相信了他在他们脑海中编织的幻象，就像易受欺骗的孩子一样，这是一场没有言语交流的伟大决斗的幻象。令人有点失望的是，即使是那些窗户里看出去的食死徒，卡罗兄妹，也没能看穿这个把戏。就好像他，伟大的伏地魔，会被一个孩子击伤一样......

他们把他单独留在马尔福庄园的客房里几个星期了。他必须保护他的魂器，把它们放在身边。他的追随者都不允许见到它们，现在它们的存在甚至对他的一些敌人来说都是众所周知的事实。他注意到，它们有些不对劲，这种想法比其他任何事情都更使他烦恼。

不，那是个谎言。他烦躁的主要原因是，消除他生命中的祸根并没有使他感到应有的荣耀。就在他发射杀戮诅咒之前，有那么一瞬间的软弱，展示了他之前几乎没有想过的愿望。那个激动的少年站在他身边，而不是反对他，这个影像太诱人了，以至于他忍不住要提出这个建议。拒绝之后的那种毁灭性的失望是唯一给予他力量的东西，让他能够对那个轻易地把他和他的幻视当做错误的人施以瞬间的杀戮诅咒。死亡并没有给他带来欢欣鼓舞的感觉，只有一种空洞的空虚感冲刷着他，这个男孩倒在地上，双眼中毫无生气。他果断拒绝了那段回忆，他在杀死波特不久后所经历的轻微恍惚，紧紧地抱着尸体，无法辨认的情绪滴落在男孩的脸上。

现在改变已经太晚了，而他也不想改变。那么，为什么他会感到这种奇怪的，在胸部拉扯的感觉呢？这是什么？

从他自我封闭的时期回来后，事情不知怎么地变了。他感到比以往更加的紧张，等着在每一个转身被人背后捅刀子。在每一面镜子里，他想象着看到一道翡翠色的光芒从他的肩膀上闪过。每天晚上，他神经紧张的手指都会检查剩下的魂器，随着生命从它们中渗出，手越来越颤抖。书本上没有答案，他撕开屏障钻入许多人的头脑里也没有找到他想要的原因。哈利·波特死后仍然缠着他，伏地魔确信这个男孩找到了折磨他的方法，甚至从坟墓里也是如此，他像摄魂怪亲吻受害者一样从魂器里偷走了他的灵魂。

这个国家现在属于他，但他自己的思想和灵魂却不属于他。如果他的首要目标——永生——处于危险之中，那么统治巫师世界又有什么用呢？他绝望地制造另一个魂器，一个又一个，为了弥补他失去的东西，他又把魂器的数量增加到了七个。这没有作用。几年之后，它们也都变回了平凡的物体。他仍然可以看到波特的眼睛在镜子里盯着他，每当他经过时都会同情地看着他。马尔福庄园里所有的镜子现在都盖上了布。当他开始这样做的时候，纳西莎已经愚蠢到表达她的担忧。现在，他是唯一一个住在这有着血迹斑斑的墙壁的房子里的人，而他却懒得打扫。

五年来，他徒劳地钻研最黑暗的艺术，试图找到一个解决办法，而生命却在他的指尖溜走。最后他撕掉一张布，盯着镜子，确认自己的幻觉。他已经很长时间没有看到自己了，现在已经所剩无几。他的脸变化得如此之大，以至于他只能辨认出一个有着明亮的红眼睛的头骨，而他身体的其他部分是如此的憔悴，甚至连最紧身的长袍对他来说也太大了。他早就放弃了外面的世界，几乎没有注意到他的一些坚持不懈的追随者有时仍然坚持带来的消息。

~ _哈利_ ~，他用沙哑的声音对着幻觉说话。他本来想用英语说的，后来想起来自从他最后一次创造魂器以来，他再也不能说英语了。他的声带变形太多，除了蛇佬腔以外，什么都说不出来了。

那个男孩在那里，在镜子里，但是他不在，他只是他的想象虚构出来的。在某个地方，他最后残存的理智意识到了这是一个头脑耍的诡计。当哈利·波特站在刚刚自己倒影的地方时，伏地魔的其他部分完全被吸引住了。他把脸凑近一些，把前额贴在玻璃上模仿他们的问候，手爪抓住了镜面。他觉得自己灵魂的空洞似乎关闭了一点点。~ _你对我做了什么？_ ~ 他低声说，希望镜子能提供答案。

没有任何反应，他倒在地板上，抬头看着镜子。 _~如你所愿，我现在是凡人了。我如你所愿地放弃了权力。去年我没杀过一个人。但即便如此，你也不在我身边。~_

在他身后的某个地方，他注意到有动静，但他无法把眼睛从那一头乱蓬蓬的黑发上移开，指责着那双杀戮诅咒颜色的眼睛。伏地魔只是模模糊糊地辨认出了他身后说的话。各种各样的声音，没有一个是他熟悉的。

“他怎么了？”

“我没想到这会如此虎头蛇尾......”

“他知不知道新部长已经当选？”

“肯定很久没人来过这个地方了......难怪那些防护屏障都已经粉碎。”

“我们在另一个房间里找到了魂器，它们里面没有一丝魔法。”

“让我们结束这一切吧。时间到了。”

当伏地魔感觉到一根魔杖的尖端压在他的脖子后面时，没有做出任何反应。他只是抬头看着镜子，抚摸着镜子的表面。 _~哈利......我很抱歉我杀了你。~_

在行刑前的那一瞬间，伏地魔终于意识到了他以前没有意识到的一切：为什么他的魂器都消失了，为什么他感到疲惫和空虚，为什么他终于能够接受死亡。

黑魔王的身体像其他凡人一样倒在地板上。他的嘴唇弯起，露出了幸福的微笑。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢你们阅读并鼓励我继续这个故事。  
> 我希望你们喜欢它，对于你们的感受我深表歉意。如果你想要一个HE，请看下一章 ;P  
> 请阅读和回顾！  
> xx GeMerope


	3. Epilogue 2 - Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
> 这是《对手之吻》结局的第二个版本！这也是我个人更喜欢的结局(这可能是它比第一个长那么多的部分原因)
> 
> 阅读愉快！

_结局2-回去（HE）_

_前情：_

_“那么这个......能让我回去？”_

_“前进或者后退。”邓布利多点了点头。“我不会再次强迫你按照我的计划行事，我只能给你一些建议，而且我已经这样做了。加入我的旅程，你可能会与你的父母和其他亲人团聚。选择另一个，在最后之前再冒险一次。”_

* * *

哈利犹豫了一下，仍然试图接受新的启示。他脑子里突然冒出的任何想法都毫无意义。另一次生命的机会......但他不得不活在他知道他可以用 **爱** 改变伏地魔的疯狂中的机会？这个想法 **从未** 在他的脑子里出现过，直到现在。当然，这是不可能的。邓布利多总是太相信爱的力量......

或者他真的会这么做？校长最终是对的。这些年来，莉莉的爱一直保护着哈利，即使是通过那个恨她的姐姐。现在，是伏地魔的爱为他们两个创造了第二次机会.....

“你觉得他值得吗？”哈利犹豫地问道。“在发生了这么多事之后？你曾经惊讶地问我是否为他感到难过。你会不惜一切代价把伏地魔赶出这个世界。”

“那时的我不知道我现在知道的事。我曾经说过，治愈魂器的唯一方法就是感到自责。我告诉你是因为你问了，而不是因为我相信这是一个可能的结果。他的感觉能力远远超出了我的预期。哈利，在我活着时，我是一个糟糕的观察者，被自己的过去蒙蔽了双眼。我从来没有想过要创造另一个黑魔王，但是我担心我可能已经这么做了。如果我更相信汤姆一些，谁知道会发生什么变化呢。”

“你给了他机会。他有很多机会告诉你发生了什么，接受你的建议。我们的成长环境没有太大的不同，但我却没有成长为他那样的人！”

“不，你没有。”邓布利多微笑着，声音里带着一丝自豪。“你总是忠于自己的内心。我认为，你应该继续这样做。”

哈利闭上了眼睛。他早该料到邓布利多会给出这样的回答。他厌倦了逃跑，厌倦了战斗，厌倦了承担责任。向前走，不回头看，听起来很诱人。他可能会再见到他的家人，他的教父，朋友......

但这样做是不对的。这和他以前做过的所有事情完全相反，每次他都是为了别人而冒险。如果有哪怕是最微小的改正的可能性，他都必须用双手抓住。伏地魔并不是无可救药的，从来没有人是无可救药的。他必须为他的罪行付出代价，他的追随者也一样，但他不需要 **死** 。

“我要回去，”他说，然后深吸了一口气。就是这样。无论等待他的结果是什么，总比继续被动地前进要好。随着这个机会的到来，地平线上出现了一线希望。如果校长是对的，哈利再也不用担心魂器或者自己被杀了。也许他和他那一代的其他人最终能够享受生活，而不是在他们出生就踏入的战争中扮演士兵。

他仰望着邓布利多，问道：“我们会有一天再见面吗? ”

“当时机成熟时，若你仍然希望，我会等着你。”邓布利多笑着说。“这只是暂时的告别。祝你好运。”

他们从站台的两端步行前往火车。哈利只停了一会儿，最后看了一眼他留下的那个哀号的灵魂。如果他能更早地意识到他在那个命中注定的日子里变成了一个魂器，事情会变成什么样子？那么多错过的机会......他不会错过这一次的。他刚刚走进等候的列车车门，就又开始听到一些声音，周围的世界变得一片漆黑。

他慢慢地意识到自己面朝下躺在潮湿的地面上。他闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸，一片阴影笼罩着他，有人跪在他身边，当他把哈利翻过来的时候，发出了窒息的声音。少年已经知道他是谁了，他想最好让伏地魔再沉浸在他真的又杀了一个人这种想法中一会儿，因为他不知道已经过了多少时间。悔恨需要多长时间适应？它是否在杀戮诅咒被解除之前就已经在那里了？如果黑魔王注意到他没有成功，它会马上消失吗？

冰冷的胳膊把他抬了起来，哈利尴尬地发现自己被抱着，半躺在伏地魔跪着的那双瘦骨嶙峋的大腿上，半压在那个男人的胸口上。又一个痛苦的声音传到了他的耳朵里，湿漉漉的东西打在哈利的脸上。就在那一刻，哈利再也无法安静下来，眼睛因为震惊而睁大。有那么一会儿，他们的目光相遇了，伏地魔无法隐藏他脸上流下的泪水。这是一个可怕的景象，他看起来很凶残，深红色的眼睛闪闪发光，几乎好像它们是由血液组成的。

当伏地魔跳起来，仍然盯着哈利时，哈利被狠狠地摔在地板上，大叫了起来。尽管他的背部因为撞击而疼痛难忍，但他还是立刻爬了起来，不想浪费宝贵的时间，因为对方还在震惊中。为了阻止黑魔王去拿他的魔杖，哈利奋力向前，抓住伏地魔的胳膊，用力过猛地撞向他。

“听着，我们两个有一个选择，”他气喘吁吁地说。“我已经做了决定，剩下的就看你的了。请允许我帮助你或者再杀我一次。这次我就死定了，而从你的反应来看，你不会希望那样的。”

“你是怎么......”

“如果你放我一条生路，让我们俩都离开这里，我就告诉你。”

他看得出他的话引起了另一个人的兴趣。伏地魔不习惯别人超出他的力量范围，他非常想知道刚才发生了什么。哈利就拿那个当诱饵。

随着紫杉魔杖的拔出，哈利变得僵硬起来，只有伏地魔说“等一下” ，并把魔杖指向城堡时，哈利才稍稍放松下来。几十张脸仍然贴在窗户上，哈利可以看到卡罗兄妹傻乎乎地看着他们。空气闪闪发光，整个城堡仿佛被一块透明的单子盖住了。哈利从来没有见过这么厉害的咒语。

“那是什么？”

“看起来，我们每个人都有自己的秘密。”是伏地魔唯一的评论。然后，他僵硬地走向哈利，伸出他的胳膊。那些以前染过苍白脸颊的泪痕，现在神秘地消失了。哈利小心翼翼地抓住他的胳膊，意识到自己有点不安，因为他难以置信地发现他们在碰触，而且他们站得有多近。

“在我们走之前......”他说，因为他毫不怀疑他们将幻影移形到某个不知名的地方。由于伏地魔拥有对霍格沃茨的终极统治权，他肯定能够取消幻影移形屏障。黑魔王一言不发地低下了头，动作十分流畅，哈利踮起脚尖，他们的额头在中途相遇。这比以前更有意义，比他们双方都认为的对手的象征更有意义。

现在只属于他们，他们想要它意味什么就意味什么。

* * *

关于霍格沃茨发生的事情，整个巫师界谣言四起。目击者告诉预言家日报，那是一场伟大的决斗，两个巫师消失在猛烈的魔法中。在这场斗争的鼓舞下，学生和老师们干掉了折磨他们的人，夺回了霍格沃茨。几个星期过去了，哈利波特和黑魔王都杳无音信，几个星期变成了几个月。凤凰社剩下的成员利用在魔法部和伏地魔队伍中日益增加的混乱发动了最后一次孤注一掷的叛乱。他们成功了一部分，最后被迫撤退，但在此之前，他们说服了许多人加入他们，因为黑魔王不在。

这个男人在遥远的地方，专注于完全不同的事情，此刻他周围的每一件家具都被震碎了。

“你生气是不会让它们回来的，”哈利靠在门框上提醒他，“我已经一遍又一遍地 **告诉** 过你为什么魂器会失去生命。”

伏地魔咆哮着拿起了赫奇帕奇的金杯。黑色的液体从杯体上出现的许多裂缝中渗出来。“到时候我会再做一个，足以弥补我曾经和现在失去的。这是 **你的错** 。”

“好的，”少年回答。那平淡而疲惫的声调使伏地魔停了下来，抬起了头。“如果这能让你感觉好些，我愿意承担责任。无论是谁的错，你都不能留着它们了。同样的事情会再次发生。如果你真的把我的话听进去了，哪怕就一次，你也能看出来。”

他非常想对这个该死的小子再发出一个杀戮咒，看看他是否真的会死。但这种想法很快就消失了，他小心翼翼地把流着液体的杯子放在地板上，因为桌子已经支离破碎了。“你说过你会帮我的。”他指责道。

“我正在努力。答案不在于不朽！你总是一次又一次地被这个问题困住！我知道你很聪明，所以你为什么不能理解这个简单的概念呢，我可以在更多的方面帮助你，而不是试图保留那些撕裂你灵魂的谋杀纪念品！”

“如果我不尽快解决这个问题，现在掌权的那些白痴就会毁了我的国家。”他咆哮着，“我得回去。”所有这一切都是荒唐可笑的，随着日子一天天过去，他也不知道为什么他要迁就这个男孩，待在这里，与外面的世界隔绝，就像哈利要求的那样，作为他“帮助”的交换条件。没有他的指引，不能指望着食死徒们能走上正轨。那些不值得的人会再次获得力量，散播他们的毒药......麻瓜会发现他们，践踏他们。

“除了治疗我的魂器，我不需要任何其他帮助。”他倔强地嘶嘶说。“你似乎忘了我 **赢了** ，哈利。这个国家在我脚下，我受人尊敬，魔法甚至正在向麻瓜世界传播。你一直在说宽恕和第二次机会，但我不明白为什么。一切都很好，我不会努力争取让世界上最后剩下的几个拒绝承认我的地位的人接受我了。如果你不想承认这一点，那么或许你根本就不应该回来。”

他死死地盯着那双翡翠色的眼睛，哈利的眼中只有怜悯，这是他最不需要的东西。“我知道你不是那个意思。我不会放弃你的。”那个少年说，在大步走出房间之前咬紧了牙关。

“我不需要被拯救！”他在哈利背后喊道。“哈利！马上给我回来！”

哈利当天没有回来，但第二天回来了，后天也是。几个月过去了，伏地魔试图挽救将他与世界联系在一起的最后几滴生命，哈利坐在一旁看着，漫谈着一些事。伏地魔没有忘记英国的其他地方，但这只是他疲惫的脑海中的事后的想法。每当他的一个魂器变成他手中的一件普通物品时，他都很绝望。以至于他没有注意到生活中发生的小变化。魔法流动的方式更自由了一点，他的愤怒或偶尔的快乐随着时间变得更微妙地不同。

最后一个前魂器是纳吉尼。从第一天开始，她就生病了。她的动作变得缓慢，因为她非常痛苦，而且他们在这里度过的大部分时间里，她都拒绝和他说话。把他的灵魂藏在她体内是一个严重的错误，她因此受了很大的苦。七个月后，她失去了所有的魔力。就在最后一滴离开她的那一刻，她的形体突然又活了过来。伏地魔已经做好了最坏的打算，他惊讶地看着她爬了起来，缠绕在他身边，给了他一个拥抱。

~ _我以为你会死_ 。~他说，不在乎自己的声音有些破碎。现在魂器已经不在了，哈利再也听不懂这种语言了，所以没有人会知道。

~ _我也是_ ~ 她嘶嘶地回答。~ _对不起，我没能如你所愿地保护你。我试着留住你给我的东西。_ ~

~ _你做得很好，纳吉尼，现在好好休息吧。_ ~

“她还活着，”后来他们一起躺在大床上时，哈利说。伏地魔没有回答，眼睛盯着墙上他的麻瓜祖先的照片。他从未想过他会回到里德尔庄园，尤其是和他的宿敌一起。现在看着那个男孩在房子里跑来跑去，好像房子是他的似的，已经是再自然不过的事情了。“虽然你不愿意相信，但摆脱她体内的黑魔法是一种治疗方法。我也觉得现在的负担比以前轻了。”

伏地魔不愿承认这些话中有一些真实的东西。随着越来越多的魂器“死去” ，他觉得自己的精神状态比以前更加稳定了，就像雾气慢慢散去了。现在仔细想想，他注意到了一个以前完全忽略了的细节。魂器会随着它们的容器一起消失。它们与物体如此紧密地联系在一起，以至于它们变成了物体。然而，所有的物品仍然完好无损，他的两个活魂器都非常健康并且活着。

“它们没有消失，对吧？”他低声说道，皱着眉头，试图弄明白。“我灵魂的最后几部分。”

哈利转过身来，微笑地看着他。“不，它们回到你体内了。我很遗憾，你不可能 **完全** 完整了，因为其中一些已经被摧毁了。但这是我能做的最好的了。”

“你早就知道会这样。”

哈利叹了口气。“我以为你不会想听的。我很惊讶，你研究了那么多魂器和灵魂魔法，却从来没有想到治愈它的方法。”

“我觉得它无关紧要，因为我不希望逆转这一过程。那么治疗方法就是自我牺牲？你让我的魂器之一自杀来救你？”

哈利惊讶地笑了一声，这应该会让他神经紧张的，但他并没有。“不。那只是一些更大的事情正在发生的征兆。治愈魂器，唯一能把它们和你再次融合在一起的方法，就是对你所做的事情感到深刻的悔恨。当你如此强烈地后悔杀了我的时候，一切就开始了，因为通过那片灵魂，我直接与你相连，与其他所有的灵魂相连。”

“现在我是凡人了，”他遗憾地说。“所有的努力都化为乌有。我的灵魂比我出生时还要少。”哈利什么也没说，伏地魔沉思着自己的想法。这个想法再也不像过去那样使他感到恐惧了。分裂他的灵魂仍然没有阻止他死亡过一次，并作为一个灵魂度过那些地狱般的岁月，这最终只能让他死得更快，因为许多人似乎执意要摧毁它们。有一片甚至自杀了......难道他不想死的想法错得这么离谱吗？如果这样，他还有什么其他想法是错误的？

“哈利......”他说道，向另一个人伸出手。他的手指抓住了一缕乱蓬蓬的黑发。他的皮肤还是和以前一样白骨嶙峋，这与那缕黑发形成了鲜明的对比。魂器是具有毁灭性的，他所做的那些对他身体造成的破坏将永远成为他失败的强烈提醒。“现在它们都没了......你还会帮我吗？”

哈利向他靠过去，他感激地接受了哈利的额头压在他额头上那熟悉的重量。当它不再停留在那个位置，哈利嘴唇紧紧地贴在他的嘴唇上时，他惊讶得紧张起来。三秒钟后，伏地魔融化在了那个吻里。

* * *

哈利曾经觉得千禧年之交是一个很好的时机。现在，他紧张地站在一间小公寓紧闭的门前，那种勇敢的感觉消失了。他把信攥在手里，深深地吸了一口气，然后按了门铃。从门那边可以听到很多噪音和喊叫声，他畏缩了一下。门砰地一声打开了，迎接他的是两根魔杖。

“哇，哇！”他叫道，急忙往后退了几步。“请不要把我的眼睛戳出来！如果我在战争中毫发无损地活了下来，却被你们这些家伙弄瞎了眼睛，那会非常讽刺的。”他抬起头，等待着罗恩或赫敏除了惊愕的表情以外的反应。“呃，我还以为你们知道我要来呢？”他举起那封信，犹豫地问道。

“伙计，我们以为你已经死了三年了。我们......”罗恩绝望地看了赫敏一眼。“我们不知道这是一个讨厌的恶作剧还是一个陷阱。仍然有一些食死徒设法逃脱了，我们只听到了有关他们的传言。”

“这是真的，我们再怎么小心都不为过。”赫敏点了点头，看上去还是很警惕。“尤其是因为我的工作，我最近在魔法执法部有不少敌人。”

现在轮到哈利目瞪口呆了。“你在魔法部工作？我还以为当斯克林杰建议你从事魔法法律工作的时候，你会跟他说去他的呢。呃，用更礼貌的话。”

他刚说完这句话，就有一双手臂环绕着他，头发紧贴着他的脸。“的确 **是** 你。哦，哈利！你 **去** 哪儿了？你为什么从来不联系我们？有太多疯狂的故事了，关于你最后一次与伏地魔的战斗，关于你们两个是如何消失的......当然，我们一直抱着希望......”

“我觉得我们都想知道这件事，”另一个熟悉的声音说，他越过赫敏的肩膀看到了卢平。现在他们站在走廊里，有更好的视野，他看到大部分都是凤凰社成员：卢平，唐克斯，甚至沙克尔都在那里。看到他们都安然无恙，他的背上卸下了沉重的负担。

“你们确实很小心，”他说，尽管他忍不住笑了。这些年来，他一直被这样的想法所困扰，担心他的朋友们仍然处于伏地魔猖獗的追随者的危险之中，即使黑魔王本人已经不在了。“那说来话长。虽然我很高兴见到你们，但我还是想先和赫敏和罗恩私下讨论一下。我唯一能告诉你们的就是，我一直在躲藏，与巫师世界完全隔绝。在收到这封信之前，我什么消息都不知道。”他又举起那张羊皮纸，上面是赫敏写的一封简短的邀请函，回复他给她写的那封信。

尽管遭到了抗议——尤其是莫丽坚持要先给哈利弄点吃的——其他人还是迅速地从飞路中消失，或者被推出门外，直到哈利和朋友们单独在一起。“对不起，”他们一坐下他就说。他凝视着被塞在他手里的那杯茶。他已经很长时间没有喝茶了。伏地魔更喜欢喝咖啡，而哈利会喝屋子里的任何东西。“我真希望能早点联系你们。”

“你有危险吗？”坐在他对面的罗恩问道。

“不完全是，但我做出并信守了承诺，不让别人陷入危险。”他抬头看着他的朋友，然后他的眼睛落在了红发男子后面的相框上。照片很感人，他的朋友们穿着华丽的长袍，撒满了花瓣。“你们结婚了？”他叫道，抓住罗恩的手，盯着戒指。“你们结婚了？跟彼此？这是什么时候发生的？”

罗恩的耳朵立刻变红了，他看起来有点不好意思。“呃，你离开后事情变得非常忙乱。我们在整个国家搜寻，只有我们两个，试图找到剩下的魂器。但我们没有成功。”他低着头承认道。

“我知道，没关系。”哈利说着，不在意地挥了挥手。

“哦。那好。所以，我们遇到了这群流窜的食死徒，他们仍然试图控制几个村庄。好吧，我想你对发生的事一无所知吧？”哈利摇摇头，罗恩继续说道。“长话短说，就是发生在神秘人第一次失踪时的同样的事情。他的追随者没能压制我们其余的人很长时间，霍格沃茨在你消失的那天被重新夺回，不久后是魔法部。偶尔会有攻击，但是傲罗们一个接一个地抓住了他们。现在自由的食死徒比上次少了，沙克尔现在是部长，他从凤凰社那里知道了谁是真正的食死徒。那些上次花钱逃离阿兹卡班的人，现在都进了监狱。”

“正如罗恩在跑题之前想说的那样，”赫敏大声说道，“在一次袭击中，罗恩和我差点就失去了对方，我们几乎同时意识到了彼此的感受。我们在一场战斗中坦白，从那以后就没有后悔过。我们去年秋天结的婚，就在几个月前。我们本来打算早点结婚，我们真的不想在你不在我们身边的时候结婚......后来很久都没有人听到过你的消息，我们觉得是时候继续前进了。”

罗恩开玩笑说：“这提醒了我，我们现在必须挖出你的坟墓了。”

“那是个纪念碑！”赫敏责备他。“只有在一个人失踪七年后才会放置坟墓。”

哈利靠在椅背上，看着他们像往常一样争吵着，咧嘴笑了起来，啜饮着他的茶，直到他们平静下来，再次把注意力转移到他身上。

“那你呢？为什么你这么神秘？”

“你还记得那些伏地魔有机会杀了我，却没这样做的时候吗？这和我们一直使用的那种奇怪的问候方式有点关系，那种方式最终被证明是一种恶作剧。”

他尽可能详细地告诉了他们最后的“战斗”以及他和邓布利多的谈话——尽管他没有提到爱。当他说完，话题转到他们已经幻影移形到的地方时，他的朋友们看起来就像雕像。尽管如此，他还是继续说着。“一开始我们搬了几次家。然后，我们在他的老房子里安顿了几个月，就是小汉格尔顿的那所房子。他试图阻止他的魂器死去，而我则分散他的注意力，试图通过靠近他来加速这个过程。最后，当它们都被吸收的时候，他比以前理智多了，也不再是无可救药了。然而，在英国有太多的回忆了，我不能相信他不会发动另一场战争。毕竟，甚至在他分裂自己的灵魂之前，伏地魔就做了可怕的事情。所以，我们搬到了比利时，在一个麻瓜大城市的中心，在那里他可以在一个没有敌意的环境中观察他们。我猜想他对麻瓜的憎恨大部分来自于被虐待和拒绝带来的恐惧。我一直在努力治疗他的恐惧症。”

“你......你一直......在 **治疗** 神秘人？”罗恩哽住了。

“这主意不错，”赫敏沉思道。“最近的研究表明，改造比惩罚罪犯有效多了。不过，我无法想象你在巫师世界能得到多少支持。这里的惩罚总是极其严厉，他谋杀了数以百计的无辜者，同时策划了对非魔法人群的种族灭绝。”

“我认为这是最好的解决办法，”哈利耸耸肩。“问题是，即使他现在是凡人，我们也不知道他能活多久。一些巫师能活几百岁，但他仍然非常强大。即使我们把他关起来，他也可能在某个时候越狱。我坚信，杀戮只是自卫的最后手段。现在我知道他可以改变，我想尝试一下。还有，试着抓住他！我只要走错一步，他就会回到老路上去。他并不完全是我的俘虏，这完全取决于他对我的信任和信念有多强。事实上，他非常合作，只有几次威胁要离开。尽管他仍然拒绝使用我给他的手机。”哈利咧嘴笑了。当他看到两个朋友的表情时，笑容消失了一点，罗恩和赫敏看他的方式让他怀疑自己是不是长出了第二个脑袋。

“我之所以不能联系你们，主要是因为我不想让他受到任何他追随者的外部影响。所以，我们达成了一个协议：如果我也这么做，他就会留在麻瓜世界里。没有报纸，没有信件，没有任何能把我们和魔法世界联系在一起的东西。这有一个小小的遗憾，因为它甚至阻止了我去古灵阁。由于没有学历或有效身份证明，我不得不做许多不同的服务工作来支付账单。谢天谢地，那时候我身上已经没有踪丝了，可以不被发现地四处走动。”

“那么你为什么现在回来了？”赫敏问道，显然很担心。“发生什么事了吗? 他是不是又回到老样子了？”

哈利摇了摇头。“我们谈了几次什么时候回到巫师世界。我一直知道我不可能永远让他远离巫师界，我也不想再假装自己是麻瓜了。在过去的几年里发生了很多变化，真的。他不再杀人了。我......我想是时候了。当然，没有人会知道他回来了。”看到他们惊恐的表情，他急忙补充道。“我们致力于创造一个新的身份。他以疯狂的速度阅读任何东西，除了阅读，他几乎没有别的事情可做。根据我们的协议，没有关于魔法的书籍，所以他通常会选择他感兴趣的下一个最好的话题，那就是生物学和医学。”

罗恩看起来仍然很困惑，但是赫敏的眼睛睁大了，她哽咽着说：“你不会说他会假装成一个治疗师吧！”

“他不需要假装。他在大多数领域的魔法方面都很出色，包括治疗。两年多来，他一丝不苟地从麻瓜的角度研究这个话题，我敢说，在这个世界上，没有比伏地魔更好的治疗师了。”

“这太疯狂了，”罗恩摇着头低声说，虽然他看上去有点敬畏。“只有你，哈利。只有你才能改变一个谋杀犯，让他研究治疗。”

“唯一的问题是，”哈利在座位上慢吞吞地说，“他伪装自己的时候，除了我和我的几个麻瓜朋友之外，并没有真正与任何人交往过。我不知道他对重新回到魔法世界会有什么反应。我可不想把他突然拖进一个充满巫师的房间，这样会导致他旧病复发。所以......我需要你们帮个忙。”

他的朋友们交换了一个绝望的眼神。

* * *

在他们同意取消之前的安排后不到一个小时，哈利就联系上了他的朋友。当然。伏地魔什么也没做，只是坐在壁炉旁，等待着对方离开，纳吉尼在他腿上休息。因为显而易见，哈利一接到消息就会马上离开。

他自己并没有想象中那么想回到巫师世界，他害怕自己可能会发现什么，害怕自己对此会有什么看法。他宁愿在一个安全的环境中了解自己国家的命运，而不是幻影移形到他追随者的房子里，希望被欢迎回来。在最近与哈利的所有谈话中，他们俩都默默地接受了这样的情形：他的努力已经被推翻，就像他上次消失时一样。奇怪的是，比起如果他的追随者没有在他不在的时候溃败，他可能觉得前者这种情况更好。他现在已经有了计划，在他已经有点习惯生活的麻瓜世界里，甚至有时和麻瓜交谈之后，他有了那么多计划。如果他不再是伏地魔的话，还有很多路可以走......

但他也不能否认，在那种不太可能的情况下，他回来后发现一切都像他离开时那样，他的食死徒控制着魔法部，他也不会在一瞬间放弃过去的岁月。哈利想否认这一点，假装他的灵魂回到身体后某种程度上使他成为了一个好人，然而伏地魔知道事实并非如此。他在制造第一个魂器之前手上就已经沾了血。如果机会出现，他会再次统治。

这是一种不稳定的状况。于是他坐在那，等待着，几个小时后他听到哈利快乐的叫喊声，他的一个朋友显然给了他一个肯定的答复。哈利走过去，在伏地魔的脸颊上亲了一下，然后披上旅行斗篷出发了，伏地魔的内心感到不那么寒冷了。然后，他慢慢苏醒过来。

他不需要花太多的时间就能收集到他想要的东西：在麻瓜世界里，他已经完美地用了一种魔法来伪装自己，因为在“不与魔法世界联系”的规定下，他们无法收集复方汤剂的成分。换上他现在通常用的伪装后，他很容易地用一个幻影移形回到了英国魔法界。国际间幻影移形对他来说从不是什么问题。他没有和任何人说话，只是低着头穿过对角巷，进入丽痕书店，购买了所有的最近版本的《预言家日报》和其他一些杂志。他用几个沾满灰尘的银西可付了钱，这些年他一直带在身上，但没机会用它们。完事后他一有机会就有消失了，回到了他们熟悉的公寓。

哈利的一些朋友和同事曾提到他们的装饰有多奇怪，但伏地魔拒绝低调。即使他们必须生活在麻瓜世界里，也没有什么能阻止他把干草丛绑在天花板上，至少用蜡烛、石头和符文在墙上创造一些魔法符号。他根本不在乎让那些人以为他们沉迷于什么疯狂的、超自然的事物。他呼吸着家里辛辣的气味，坐在餐桌旁，摊开第一份报纸，默默盯着头版的标题。

_霍格莫德的房价终于又上涨了！_

_疑似食死徒在霍格沃茨附近出现_

_临时部长金斯莱·沙克尔是不是任职时间太长了？_

_“波特瞭望站”前主持人不幸在摩托车车祸中遇难_

这四篇文章，尤其是头版是关于房价的，而食死徒和凤凰社成员在页面底部有三个小专栏，比任何一个活着的人都能更好地向他解释目前的情况。伏地魔深吸了一口气，试图让自己的思绪平静下来，同时粉碎了最后一点他可以再次被追随者们宣布为救世主的挥之不去的希望。再一次，它没有持续下去。巫师世界对麻瓜的威胁视而不见，试图用一切办法和平解决问题。

行吧。他再也不会为了一个没人重视的目标而牺牲自己的一生了。甚至哈利也不明白他的理由，伏地魔自己也开始怀疑自己的一些观点。最激进的改变是他现在勉强承认，不是所有的麻瓜都会拒绝或虐待巫师。他们也是非常独立的个体，有缺点和优点。他们也是人，尽管是一大群危险人物。

“那就这样吧，”他复仇心切地低声说，狠狠地盯着笑容满面的沙克尔的照片。“我知道我不再对你们中很多人发生的事情负责了。”

他能听到外面花园里幻影移形的声音，当哈利穿过后门时，他抬头看了看，没想到看到哈利的两个朋友跟在后面。他立刻站了起来，紧紧地抓住魔杖的把手，用威胁的手势把它半举了起来。在那一瞬间，他们两个看起来都吓得半死，这仍然不能使他平静下来。

“这里不欢迎你们，”他对他们吼道。

“是我邀请他们来的。”哈利平静地说，走上前来。“他们不是来攻击你的，他们是应我要求来的。”

伏地魔感到一阵背叛的刺痛。“如果我把我的食死徒带到这里来......”他嘶嘶地说。

“我意识到，那样的话，我会与你现在的反应大致相同。这就是为什么我不生气，甚至不感到惊讶。来吧，我给你泡杯咖啡。”哈利的眼睛望向身后的桌子，停留在报纸上。“我要来一杯浓咖啡，”他嘟囔着，明亮的绿眼睛里充满了关切。“赫敏，罗恩，请坐吧。”

伏地魔还在因为哈利没有事先通知他而生气，他强忍着想要跟随自己同伴的冲动，和哈利的朋友们坐在了一起，对整个情况有点好奇。很明显，他们俩此刻都想去任何别的地方，而来这里只是为了帮哈利一个忙。

“他真的有办法说服别人去做他们不想做的事情，不是吗？”他很轻松地说道。那女人咯咯地笑了起来，有点颤抖。

“好吧那就是哈利。他也能让你这样做吗？”

“当然。”

他们尴尬地安静坐着，直到哈利回来，他大声地说着话，给了他们每人一杯咖啡，好像世界上没什么不对劲一样。伏地魔用双手捂住那个温暖的杯子，只是为了避免再次抓住他的魔杖并摆弄它的冲动。“那么，罗恩和赫敏 **结婚** 了！显然不想一直等到我再次露面。嘿，罗恩，你妈妈是不是也像在比尔的婚礼上一样过度操心呢？”

“比那稍好一点，因为现在我们不用再担心食死徒的袭击了。”韦斯莱咕哝着，越过杯口向他射出一记眼刀。

“那太可爱了！”格兰杰继续说道，用肘轻推了一下她的丈夫，尽管她自己的声音也因为紧张而提高了。“比当初比尔的婚礼安静一些，一个星期前我得罪了穆丽尔姨妈，那个老巫婆没有出席，大家都松了一口气。金妮这次依然是一个很美丽的伴娘......”她的声音渐小，给了哈利一个内疚的表情，伏地魔眯起了眼睛。

“吉妮芙拉·韦斯莱？”他的语气冷冰冰的，足以让摄魂怪感到骄傲。“我从哈利那里听说了......很多关于她的 **可爱** 的事情。”

“好吧，她是个可爱的人，”哈利固执地说，这并没有改善他的情绪。他咽下一句尖刻的评论，对方显然也注意到了，因为他叹了口气，走了过来，有点不舒服地平衡着伏地魔坐的扶椅的扶手上。“听着，我知道这可能不是我有过的最好的主意，但是我希望你至少和一些人谈谈，在你......我不知道，面对成百上千甚至不知道你是谁的巫师和女巫之前。在他们面前，你至少不用隐藏自己。”

“我一开始得躲起来就是因为你不会让我一个人待着，而且让我放弃了一切。”他反驳道，尽管现在哈利坐在他身边，而不是和格兰杰和韦斯莱在一起，他确实感觉好多了。他抓住哈利的手捏了捏。“这的确不是什么好主意。我希望在与任何人交谈之前，能与你单独谈谈我的......发现。”

“我们可以离开......”韦斯莱满怀希望地建议道，但他还是待在原地，因为他的妻子一脸严肃地把他按在座位上。

“我......我知道这可能很难，”她开始说。“因为我们是对立的双方，但如果你能接受哈利，我希望你不会觉得对我们做同样的事太成问题。”她说话的语气让人觉得好像是在和一只正准备发飙的受伤的动物说话。“你显然对哈利很重要，否则他不会离开我们的。”她的目光落在他们交缠在一起的手上。“他告诉我们，你正在考虑从事治疗工作？”

他稍微放松了一点，对话题转向他正在学习的领域感到轻松。“我考虑了之后该做什么的选择，我认为这是少数几个可以合法把人切开的职业之一。”他说道，试图进一步缓和气氛。哈利捶了一下他的肩膀，匆忙解释道: “他在开玩笑，完全是在开玩笑。”清楚地警告他格兰杰和韦斯莱不能理解他那讽刺的幽默。哈利为什么能忍受这些人？

因为他们还坐在一起，他决定做个更好的人，再次伸出援手，这次他认真地开始谈话，谈到他读过的各种书，以及他交谈过的麻瓜医生。哈利曾在一家医院做过一段时间的清洁工，直到他们发现他的身份是假的，伏地魔有几次把他从单位接回来，只是为了呼吸新鲜空气，看看医院里的情况。当人们不知道他是谁时，很容易诱使他们告诉他任何他想让他们告诉他的事情，他甚至还得到了一次X光机的操作演示。当他说话的时候，格兰杰失去了她假装的礼貌语调，她自己实际上也很兴奋，谈到了她曾经帮过她父母几次，他们是牙医。这是魔法医学中最不有趣的领域之一，因为牙齿是用快速咒语矫正的，但伏地魔也读过关于它的章节，令人惊讶的是，麻瓜方面的正畸医学有那么多东西。

“你的父母......”他突然平静地说，“他们都是麻瓜，对吧？”

格兰杰立刻变得警惕起来，防御性地说：“那又怎么样？”

“在他们发现你是个女巫之后，他们是怎么对待你的？”这仍然是他最初计划中的一个痛点，甚至哈利有时也不得不赞同，考虑到他自己在德思礼家的成长经历。每一个纯血统都知道，麻瓜无权抚养有魔力的孩子，而这一信念已经被许多例子一遍又一遍地证明了。麻瓜父母是一些人加入他的事业的主要原因，比如西弗勒斯·斯内普，当托比亚斯·斯内普知道他娶了一个女巫的时候，他就被他的父亲所恐吓。

“他们......他们试图保持开明，”格兰杰小心翼翼地说，皱着眉头。“我不会撒谎说一切都很完美，也不会说所有的麻瓜都能像魔法父母一样理解他们的魔法孩子。然而，我坚信这不仅仅是他们的错。他们与我生活的大部分世界都隔绝了，他们不允许参观霍格沃茨或魔法部这样的地方，他们没办法经常参与我的生活，不能像他们应该的那样支持我，尤其是在霍格沃茨的那些年里。在这些限制情况下，他们尽了最大努力，现在依然如此。有时候他们害怕我所能做的一切，但是我想他们更害怕我偶尔为了他们而使用自己的能力。我曾经提出在诊所里用一点魔法帮助他们，但被他们强烈地拒绝了，因为他们不想利用我的能力，而不是因为他们不相信我能帮助他们。总的来说，我的父母非常宽容，尽他们所能来理解我。他们绝对支持我的事业，并试图与我的岳父母成为朋友。”

“这并不难，因为我爸爸非常喜欢麻瓜。”韦斯莱大声说，微笑着看着他的妻子。接着，红头发男子看着伏地魔。“我从哈利那里知道你......麻瓜没给你带来最好的经历。但是赫敏的父母，还有其他很多人，真的很棒。不是每个人都会拒绝魔法，或者贪婪地试图让自己获得魔法。”

“我现在知道了，”伏地魔咕哝着。他和哈利的麻瓜朋友们一起吃过晚饭，他们也去过他家，有一次他甚至参加了一个酒吧之夜。尽管如此，它总是让人感觉与世隔绝。他觉得他们伪装得太过了，所有那些善良的、笑着的人一旦知道了他们的能力，就会变得冷酷而凶残。“我仍然希望将来尽可能少和麻瓜打交道，”他承认道。“尽管我不会再把世界上所有的缺点都归咎于他们。如果有一天事实证明我一直都是对的，麻瓜们把我们都消灭了，那时我就可以担心了。现在，我就让它休息一下，希望我错了。”

他们的客人大约一个小时后就离开了，尽管他们在哈利保证他不会再次从地球上消失，并很快会拜访他们后才离开。只有韦斯莱在离别握手时有点畏缩。伏地魔不愿向哈利大声承认，他还期待着与他们再次对话。相反，他们在床上躺了好一会儿，享受着彼此的陪伴。

“你告诉他们我们在一起了吗？”他突然问道，用一根手指抚摸着哈利的脸颊。

“嗯......我觉得在我告诉他们之前，他们最好先见见你。我不想让他们认为你对我施了咒，或者我让自己的感情占了上风。”

“你没有吗？”他问道，在他的伴侣身上盘旋，在他的脖子上亲了一下。“当你遇到我的时候，你不是让你的心控制了你的头脑吗？你没有试图拯救我的追随者，只有我。我所犯下的罪行远远超过了现在被监禁的大多数人。”

哈利给了他一个拥抱，紧紧地抱住了他。“一旦你听到预言说我必须打败格雷戈里·高尔，马上告诉我。”伏地魔发出一声短促的笑声，然后拉开了距离。“而且，我是在他们结婚后才发现他们在一起的！也许我也不应该告诉他们任何关于我们的事情，除非他们故意自己想明白了！”

“什么，直到我们结婚？”他说，即使从他伴侣的胡渣里，他也能看到变红的皮肤。

“如果这是一个提议，那么它很糟糕。”

“我从来都不是 **好** 人。”

“我同意，你是最差劲的。我还是接受了。”

“你同意了我的看法？奇迹真是永远不会停止。”

“闭嘴，再吻我一次。”

END


End file.
